Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) concentrating systems have several capacity sensitive aspects that are monitored to ensure that capacity limits are not reached unexpectedly. While the various DSL concentrating systems available from various manufacturers may provide reporting capabilities, the data is not consistently reported. There is no common access or common report format. In addition, some capacity issues cannot be managed by the DSL concentrating systems and must be handled by external tracking systems.
For a company to successfully monitor thousands of concentrating devices provided by different manufacturers serving millions of customers, a monitoring system is needed that can provide a uniform set of information with a uniform set of procedures.